enigma_enginefandomcom-20200215-history
Game Play Rules
GAMEPLAY RULES Each role card explains the players starting attributes, feats, abilities and starting equipment. Enigma includes a Story Mode where 3 players minimum (as few as 1 player can successfully run story mode but require her to control all three rolls) engage in a Mission-based series of Events where the player grows increasingly powerful by acquiring more Ability Cards and Equipment Cards throughout the campaign. PLAYER CREATION 1. Each player selects the desired Role Card Profession 2. According to there Role Card each player is given a set number of starting Action Cards and Ability Cards. Pick each as instructed by the Role Cards starting Equipment to begin your character building process. 3. Each character is then allowed to choose 1 additional Ability to customize their character from the associated Ability Decks. GAME SETUP 1. The first Mission Card is pulled from the Mission Deck and played face up for everyone to see. This card shows the number of Encounters, Obstacles, and Discoveries that will be in the Mission. Each of these three card types is referred to as EVENT Cards. -Separate all the Lvl 1 Encounter, Obstacle, and Discovery Cards then shuffle each. -Pull the number of each as dictated by the Mission card. Place the three Event Stacks on the table face down. 2. If the Mission Card calls for 8 separate Events then 8 Event Modifier Cards will be drawn randomly from the Event Modifier deck. Shuffle and place face down beside the Event Deck. 3. Go through the Event Randomizer deck and select the appropriate number corresponding to the number of Encounter, Obstacle and Discovery cards required by the mission. Shuffle and place the Event Randomizers below the Event Deck on the table face down. (MORE ABOUT MISSION CARDS) Look at the top of the Mission card and read the accompanying text. It will explain what is going on and your objective. Each mission card is broken up into separate Events. Each Event gives the player specific things to do and require action rolls to proceed. Each Event Card is revealed simultaneously with an Event Modifier. Each Mission Card also has Phases. Phases are used to create immersion and carry the story forward. Some Phases require Saving throws to pass or just reveal facts that the players need to understand the plot. There are no cards that represent phases. Each Phase is specific to the Mission. GAMEPLAY 1. Complete any Phase requirements issued by the Mission Card. 2. Turn over the first Event Randomizer Card. 2. Rev+ al the first Event Modifier and Event Card as instructed by the Event Randomizer Card. -First, read the Event Modifier. It will instruct you whether its to be played before or after the Event. -Complete the Event Card. 3. Issue any Credits or Experience earned from the Event. 4. Experience can be used to acquire more Feats and Ability Cards. 5. Proceed to the next Event Card! 6. When all Events are complete and the final Phase is done proceed to the next Mission. Note: Between each Mission Card the players have the option to (Head to the nearest city) where they can Spend there earned Credits to purchase new Equipment or Cybornetic Cards. COMBAT Combat is an integral part of Enigma. Each mission includes a host of Encounter Cards that are required for completion. 1. Reveal the Encounter card. 2. Initiative is based on a number of factors and determines who acts first. -Each Encounter card shows the associated Initiative. Turns are played in order of initiative. If a draw is made between the players, then the Tank Role goes first by default. -Initiative is shown at the top of each Encounter Card.